Almost There
by hitomiko-chan
Summary: One-shot. El primer beso es siempre especial pero algo difícil de dar cuando las personas que te rodean interrumpen a cada momento. Shounen ai.


**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya no me pertenece**

Solo unos centímetros separaban sus labios de los del ojiverde, que esperaba pacientemente con los ojos cerrados y un leve rubor en las mejillas. Solo unos centímetros. Y por más grande que fuera su fuerza de voluntad, no conseguía que su cuerpo se moviera ese pequeño espacio para el tan ansiado beso.

Quienes lo conocían nunca hubieran imaginado al rubio siendo tan tímido en ese aspecto, pero no podía esperarse otra cosa de alguien que nunca había tenido una experiencia similar en sus dos décadas de vida.

Mu había entendido eso desde el principio, sabiendo que si entablaba una relación con Shaka tendría que ir a su ritmo y eso no lo había molestado en absoluto. No era que él tuviera mucha experiencia como otros de sus compañeros, pero sabía un poco más al respecto que su pareja. Y ahí se encontraba junto al rubio, sentado en los escalones frente al templo de Aries, esperando que finalmente juntara el valor necesario para el que sería su primer beso como pareja.

Shaka estaba claramente nervioso, el sonrojo en sus mejillas se hacía cada vez más evidente, pero no por eso se rendiría tan pronto. Se inclinó un poco, sus labios apenas rozando suavemente los de Mu.

-¿Que se supone que están haciendo?- dijo una voz conocida, que podía escucharse claramente frente a ellos. El rubio se apartó rápidamente de mu, con el rostro tan rojo como una cereza, mientras que el peli lila abrió los ojos tranquilamente para hablar con quien había interrumpido el momento.

-Aphrodite- a pesar de haberlos interrumpido, el rostro de mu no mostraba ninguna señal de enojo- no es correcto mirar de esa manera a las personas, pero eso es algo que debes saber ya-

-Eso es culpa de ustedes, por estar sentados justo en la entrada del templo- dijo Aphrodite, que no parecía tener intenciones de molestar ni nada parecido, al contrario, parecía tener algo de prisa pues estaba cargando una bolsa con lo que parecían ser comestibles- si querían privacidad no es el sitio más adecuado. Bueno, mejor dejo de interrumpirlos... aunque no creo que logren la gran cosa-

El santo de piscis siguió su camino atravesando el templo de Aries, dejando a los otros dos en la misma situación que al principio.

-Discúlpame Mu, si tan solo no hubiera tomado tanto tiempo para...- el rubio suspiró pesadamente, ya se estaba resignando a que ese momento que tanto quería no iba a llegar pronto por culpa suya- lo... lo siento-

-No es algo por lo que debas disculparte Shaka- dijo el peli lila con una sonrisa cálida, acercándose un poco más para recargar su cabeza en el hombro del santo de virgo- puede que hoy no haya sido aun el momento adecuado, eso es todo-

-Pero creo que te he hecho esperar suficiente- Shaka llevó su mano al rostro de Mu, acariciando suavemente su mejilla y delineando el contorno de sus labios con el pulgar, esos labios que deseaba sentir sobre los suyos- estaba seguro de que hoy sería el día-

-Probemos de nuevo entonces- Mu se movió de su cómoda posición para mirar a Shaka, quien se sonrojo de nuevo al ver el rostro de su querido santo de Aries tan cerca.

El ojiverde cerró los ojos nuevamente, en espera del beso. Shaka tragó duro, nervioso pero decidido a hacerlo de una buena vez. Aunque no lo dijera quien estaba cansándose de esperar era él.

Podía sentir ya el cálido aliento del lemuriano en el rostro y apreciar cada detalle de su linda cara cuando fue interrumpido por otra voz conocida.

-Maestro Mu, Maestro Mu- Kiki llegó corriendo desde el templo y se paró detrás de ellos, pero se quedó mirándolos un momento- ¿está ocupado? Puedo regresar en un momento-

-Descuida Kiki, ya estas aquí así que dime que sucede- Mu trató de esbozar una sonrisa pero le era difícil viendo la cara de frustración que había puesto Shaka al verse interrumpido nuevamente

-¿Puedo pasar esta noche en el templo de Tauro con Aldebarán?- Kiki lo miraba de tal forma que era imposible decirle que no- Aldebarán me ha invitado a quedarme con él, así podíamos dejarlos a ustedes solos lo que queda del día-

-Aldebarán- susurró Mu con una sonrisa. Su amigo siempre haciendo cosas para ayudarlo- puedes quedarte con él esta noche Kiki, pero recuerda que no por estar ahí te salvarás del entrenamiento por la mañana-

-Lo sé maestro... estaré aquí en el templo temprano por la mañana, listo para el entrenamiento- Kiki dijo esto último con la cabeza baja, claramente decepcionado por no poder saltarse un día de entrenamiento- mejor me voy ya... perdón por haber interrumpido maestro, que tenga un buen día-

Kiki salió corriendo, dejando a su maestro y a Shaka solos por tercera vez en el día. Como era de esperarse, el pequeño no tardó en darse cuenta de la relación que llevaban ahora Shaka y Mu, y por el gran aprecio que sentía por su maestro, intentaba hacer lo posible también para que ellos tuvieran su tiempo.

-Entonces parece que tendremos un poco más de tiempo- dijo Shaka con cierto alivio al saber que tenía más tiempo del previsto para lograr su objetivo

-¿Te parece si mejor entramos? Si nos quedamos aquí es posible que haya otra interrupción- Mu se puso de pie, esperando que el rubio lo siguiera

Shaka se puso de pie, pero no siguió inmediatamente al peli lila, sino que se quedó perdido en sus pensamientos lo suficiente como para que Mu considerara que era mejor llamarlo.

-¿Shaka?- Mu se acercó a él un poco, pensando que quizás el rubio había cambiado de parecer y prefería regresar a su templo por ese día, pero fue sorprendido por la mano de Shaka en su muñeca, atrayéndolo hacia si con un leve tirón sin intención de lastimarlo- ¿Shaka?- llamó nuevamente, extrañado por ese impulsivo acto por parte de su pareja

Shaka abrió los ojos lentamente, para observar el rostro de Mu que en ese instante solo mostraba algo de confusión, a lo que el respondió con una sonrisa de esas que pocos le habían visto esbozar, lo que causó un leve sonrojo al lemuriano.

Antes de detenerse a pensarlo tanto como antes, Shaka unió sus labios con los de Mu, quien paralizado por la sorpresa solo abrió enormemente los ojos mientras el leve tono rojizo de sus mejillas aumentaba de intensidad.

-Sha-Sha...ka- susurró Mu cuando el rubio dio por terminado el casto beso

-Estaba decidido a hacerlo hoy sin falta- dijo Shaka mirándolo con cariño- te amo Mu, eso lo sabes ya, pero finalmente pude hacer algo para demostrártelo-

Mu no le dio tiempo de seguir hablando, pues volvió a unir sus labios con los del rubio, y aprovechando que no pudo reaccionar a tiempo por la sorpresa, introdujo su lengua en la boca del rubio, quien no tardó en responderle con algo de torpeza al principio.

El beso continuo por unos minutos, durante los cuales Mu había rodeado ya el cuello de Shaka con sus brazos y Shaka mantenía al lemuriano abrazado por la cintura, sus manos recorriendo la espalda y sus dedos enredándose entre las hebras lilas, hasta que el aire se hizo necesario para ambos y se separaron jadeando un poco, con las mejillas muy rojas y un hilillo de saliva que escurría por la comisura de la boca del peli lila.

-Di-discúlpame Shaka, creo que me dejé llevar por un momento- dijo Mu, mirando al suelo avergonzado por haber actuado de esa manera

-No sucede nada, todo está bien- Shaka abrazó a Mu con más fuerza, demasiado contento como para pensar con claridad- ese es un beso que no podré olvidar en mucho tiempo... ¿qué te parece si entramos al templo ahora? Después de todo, han hecho lo posible por dejarnos solos el resto del día-

-Después de ti- susurró Mu, soltándose del abrazo del rubio y caminando con el aferrado a su brazo, dispuesto a pasar una agradable tarde en compañía de Shaka.

* * *

Esto es algo que se me ocurrió despues de ver una imagen. Iba a ser un intento de humor pero creo que está bastante lejos de eso. Gracias por leer hasta aquí. Cualquier tipo de comentario al respecto es bienvenido. n.n


End file.
